Natural Barriers 2
by TheLions'PaleProtector
Summary: 2nd part in series. What if the most unlikely people are the only ones Rogue can touch?


**Natural Barriers- Part Two**

**Summary:** Mixes X-men: evolution and the movies, the first part in a series featuring Rogue and several others- each a stand-alone. What if the most unlikely people became the only ones that Rogue can think about? What if they were the only ones she could touch?

**Pairings:** Rogue and Beast; Rogue and Bobby

**Disclaimer:** I don't own x-men, obviously, otherwise I'd be very old and very rich. This IS an R story, though I like to add an element of romance to each one, and the pairings for this first part is as mentioned above- if you don't like it, skip it.

* * *

**-Three months later-**

Rogue wriggled on the cold examining table, shivering a little. She didn't know why it was always so cold down in the medlab. And she was still a little freaked just to be here and around all those instruments due to the fears and memories she absorbed from Logan before he split again. Kurt had helped with the nightmares, but there was only so much he could do. Shamefully, she still got hot thinking about timetogether, but she was happy that him and Kitty were dating now. She'd helped to bring them together, actually... They were close friends, after all, they just shared soem great memories. After absorbing Kitty again on accident, Rogue learned that she had a crush on the fuzzy blue elf, as she called him, and knew that Kurt really liked her too. After all, the three had been friends practically forever. It was rough having somebody to touch for the first time in years, then losing that- and the last two weeks it really got her down. But she was determined that today would be an entirely new day. A new start.

Dr. Hank McCoy, or Beast, came into the room and she adjusted her dressing gown, wondering if he was at all nervous around her with so much skin. But he really didn't look nervous. He never did. Professional courtesy maybe. She winced as he took some blood for testing and tried not to go crazy with panic. But she sat a little easier when he finished with a routine physical examination with an almost apologetic smile as she shivered from the cold. When he got out his thick, cure-all antibiotic cream and began applying it to the wounds she sustained in their last battle with Magneto, she had different ideas. Wincing only a little, she sighed as he spread the cool cream over her sliced-up back, rubbing softly and thoroughly, then moved to get the cuts and burns on her front. Through half-lidded eyes she watched him work, wondering if his fur would block her powers like Kurt's' had. And since she'd found that loophole in her... disability, she'd found she could be quite insatiable.

Rogue coughed to cover the small moan that came out and shivered anew, letting him worry that it was the cold again, and rubbed against him covertly like she was trying to get warm again. It was a while before he seemed to notice and freeze entirely, his look as if not knowing or believing what was happening. Pressing herself to him as her hormones raged, commanding her, she slowly slid her hands over his arms then took his hands, pulling his rubber gloves off one finger at a time. "What are you doing, Rogue?" the older man asked, sounding a little confused and a little shaken up. Through all the time since she'd first discovered she could touch Kurt, they'd never let on to the rest of the team. "Just testing a little theory of my own," she purred, burning to be touched again. She knew she would be right about his fur.

Still holding his large hands, she put one over a cloth covered breast and sliding the other to a bare thigh. He inhaled sharply, looking at where his hands were resting, and his eyes widened a fraction. "But how…" he breathed, surprised. His hand reflexively squeezed her breast and she gave a soft moan, arching into his hand. "Your fur," she murmured. "It blocks my powers. Not sure why. Now," she said silkily, moving the still hand on her leg higher. "What're you gonna do about it?" Rogue could practically hear his mind racing, hear his heart speed up. She knew this was wrong, knew that she should stop, but couldn't. And she knew Hank had been sorely neglected, sexually, since his transformation, so that put them on equal footing. The eighteen year-old girl felt his acceptance, his need, as he started to caress her gently through the thin cloth and smiled temptingly asshe untied the dressing gown, letting her should-length hair spill over her bare shoulders.

He took in a breath, staring at her young, beautiful, aroused body as she pressed herself to him, delighting in his fur and his strength. Rogue pushed his lab coat from his shoulders, clearly aware that he was a man before he was a teacher and a doctor, and he drew her close, hands cupping her full breasts and manipulating them masterfully. She tossed back her head with another moan as one fur-covered hand moved over her stomach, then to the ache between her legs. With a grin, he pulled back and she pouted in disappointment before she saw him take a tube of cream from the drawer by the medical table. Squeezing some onto his hands, he spread it over her body starting with her legs, stroking and teasing to extend the pleasure, skipping the one place she wanted his touch most. But he really knew how to please. He skimmed his lotion covered hands back to her stomach, making the fire flare up even more, drawing circles on her silky skin. Adding more lotion, he rubbed his hands up and down her arms, smoothing it into her hands and in between her fingers, eliciting sparks.

Rogue sighed as he did her back next, loving every minute of the massage, and soon he came back to her breasts, kneading them and gliding over her hard nipples. She felt his large manhood against her thigh and devilishly took some lotion herself, grasping it in her hand and milking it. He groaned, thrusting into her hand, and she played with him like that until he pulled away again. Matching everything she dished out, he teased her entrance with one thick finger, just tracing the outer lips and rubbing slightly, just brushing the clit. As he got more sighs and moans from her, he slowly slid it inside her. She jerked her hips to receive more of it, moaning loudly at how good it felt, but he withdrew it completely. she whimpered, still holding on to his broad shoulders, and then he shoved the finger deep inside her. Rogue gasped, eyes wide open as lights danced before them. Clenching her inner muscles down on the thick appendage, she rocked her hips back and forth to bring it in and out over and over again, biting her lip to keep from crying out.

Beast shuddered, giving an almost tortured groan, and she grinned, eyes fluttering shut as she tossed her head back again. As he added another finger, then a third, she rode his hand harder, her breath coming faster and her hips pistoning. She climaxed violently, body tensing and shaking, and leaned against him as she did, taking him with her as he was just as turned on by that. He licked her juices from his fingers, humming and closing his eyes, savoring her taste, and she found it incredibly Beast used his masterful digits to return her to the pinnacle, her legs wrapped around his waist, and he laid her down on the examining table. Rogue shivered at the feel of the cool metal against her warm, bare skin, but stopped caring when Beast covered her, his muscled arms on either side of her to support his weight. He daringly seized her lips for the first time, thrusting into her, and swallowed her pained cry then tasting her pleasure as she adjusted to his size. He drove her crazy with long, smooth, measured strokes before they came together in a burst of light.

Then he rolled off her, and dropped a kiss on her lips as she sat up with a groan to protest her soreness, both trying to catch their breath. "I'm definitely calling you for my next physical examination," she laughed, unabashedly getting to her feet and dressing in front of him as he slid back into the few clothes he wore. "So how did I do?" she teased. He grinned back, brushing the wrinkles out of his pristine white lab coat. "Well, I will have to get back to you on that blood work, Rogue, but I certainly observed no lack of stamina, and your hormone levels are high. Your body is in perfect health, excellent performance all around." With a smile, she blew him a kiss, "You weren't so bad yourself, Doc." Rogue sauntered out of the medical area. She'd figure everything out later, but for now she was feeling a heck of a lot better.

* * *

Rogue strolled upstairs lazily, positively lethargic after the massage and sex. The soreness she'd gotten from the sheer size of Beast was slowly fading into a more pleasant ache, but she was still desperately craving a hot bubble bath. "Hey Rogue, "Bobby Drake grinned, coming up behind her and putting an arm around her. "Bobby, what're you doin' in the girls' wing? Planning to ice Jeans' clothes while she's in the shower again so soon?" She raised a brow. He may have been the same age as her, but he rarely acted like it- especially playing pranks on the teachers when they lived in the same house as them. Not very wise. He laughed, "No, she went with Fearless Leader to some show then out for dinner," he said, referencing to Scott. "I just came to see my favorite southern belle and inform her of our Danger Room session with Storm." Rogue groaned. "That's right, I almost forgot." She ran a hand through her white-striped hair. "Good thing I was here to remind you," Bobby grinned.

"Yeah, right. Good thing," she said, rolling her eyes as she turned into her room, one hand on the door. "See you in ten," he replied in an annoyingly cheerful tone. She just stuck her tongue out at him and closed the door in his face. "I can't believe I used to go out with that guy," she muttered as she got into her uniform. But as she did a smile crossed her face. Well, he wasn't all bad- he was pretty fun, actually. She just couldn't stand to date people, caring for them deeply, when she knew she couldn't touch them- especially someone as nice and as fun as Bobby. Shaking away the sadness and putting her mask back in place, Rogue went down to join the others. Storm kept them all in the Danger Room for an hour and a half that day- first putting them through several simulations, then pairing them up for sparring practice and one-on-one combat, rotating every so often. And, lucky for her, she got Bobby for the last round.

Sighing with an irritated look on her face, she threw a punch to distract him, which he dodged like she thought he would, then pulled a leg-sweep, landing him on his back once more. 'He never knows when to call it quits,' she grumbled to herself as Bobby tried to get up again. She pushed him back down, straddling him, and yanked her glove off with her teeth. When he iced up, his latest trick, and prepared to blast her with another stream of ice, she growled at him, waving her bare hand threateningly. "Do I have to absorb you again to knock some sense into you?" she said with a touch of sarcasm, trying to ignore how good he felt under her. "We've both been in here for two hours, we're both tired, and we're pretty much the only ones still battling. And if you get back up and force us to go even another half hour, I'll drain you," she finished roughly.

She really didn't want to absorb him again and have his dirty thoughts of her back in her head, especially when she was so close to clearing her mind out, but she wanted a rest even more. She felt like she'd been at it all day instead of two hours. When he seemed more distracted by the fact that she was straddling him, she jumped off, shoving him harder into the floor. Her hands came to just an inch from his face and fortunately he understood that and stayed down, smiling weakly. To her relief, the others finished around the same time and Storm called an end to the session at last. The team started to leave and she was heading out when she noticed that Bobby was still on his back on the floor. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to him. "The session's over, Bobby, you can get up now," she said with a raised brow, fighting a smile. "Really?" he asked with a grin, mock hopefulness in his voice. "You won't drain me?"

Rogue grinned wickedly, "I didn't say that." He widened his eyes and shrunk back like he was afraid of her and she laughed. "Get up, goofball, or I'll put you through another round of training myself." He held a hand out and she sighed, helping him to his feet, but then almost dropping him. "You could've iced down first," she said in a scolding manner, rubbing her ice cold gloved hand on the pants of her uniform. Sighing, Rogue reached out with her other hand and pulled him into a standing position, only realizing what she just did when Bobby whispered her name, his gaze going to their still clasped hands. She had just touched him without gloves, in his ice form, and nothing happened. The two just stood there like that, staring, until Storm's voice came over the speaker, "Unless you both want another DR session, I suggest you vacate." They hurried out of the large, technologically advanced training room in a daze, Bobby leading her out by her hand. Twice in one day. How could she get so lucky?

He pressed her against the wall, just giving Storm a brief glance and a boyish grin as she left to go upstairs, then his face back to Rogue, gaze intense. With his lips curved up into a sensual smile, he touched his still iced-up hand to her face and she closed her eyes with a sigh as he trailed it from her heated cheeks to her dry lips. She shivered as he covered the rest of himself in ice and opened her eyes, licking her lips. Then, with a coy smile, she flicked her tongue over his finger, sucking lightly and making him shiver for a change. Rogue saw his eyes darken a second before he lowered his mouth to hers. Checking her body's reaction and adapting herself to the coldness of him, she pressed closer, no longer sweating but still burning up from all the training. His mouth was soft and ardent and everything she expected, and the touch of his lips sent her blood racing as her insides melted.

She was too confused by her tangled emotions to speak, to even think- but maybe that inability to think is what released Logan's image from the back of her mind. She pulled away, leaning her forehead against Bobby's. Why? Why after all those months? She'd worked so hard to lock him solidly into that vault in her mind with all the other absorbed personalities… all three times they had touched. But his psyche was just so strong inside her… He was part of her, and she loved him. So why did she feel this way for Bobby? Rogue shook her head. Because he was fun and sexy and nice, because she could touch him, because he liked her and not Jean… Oh yeah. Shoving all thoughts of Logan out of her head, she pulled Bobby back to her and kissed him passionately. She already felt something deep for him. Maybe she was just confused.

Drawing her roughly into the circle of his arms, he kissed her thoroughly, his mouth possessive and demanding. His hands pressed flat against her back, molding her figure against his lean chest. She knew there was a big chance of getting caught, but seeing that spark in his eyes, the fun and excitement of being with him was all she craved. Rogue melted against him even more, shivering harder at his icy form, but the fire inside her protected her from it. Bobby smoothed his hands from her generous hips to her neat waist then up over her supple back to unzip the top of the leather outfit she'd taken to wearing. She didn't take it off completely, but it was loose enough for him to slide his hands under. He kissed her neck, sucking and biting, as his cold hands stroked and massaged her full breasts. Rogue arched her back with a moan, pressing more fully into his hands. But the more he touched her, the more she wanted, and she rubbed against him, moving her hips in silent demand. Bobby's lips moved back to hers in a fiery kiss that left her stunned as he tugged the leather ties of the lace-up pants free.

Deepening the kiss, his long fingers skated past the thin barrier of her underwear to slip inside her hot, moist entrance. Rogue gasped, eyes snapping open back open and hands clutching his shoulders as her hips jerked at the cold penetration, but the shivers faded away as she quickly adjusted to the cold. She whimpered at the sweet agony as he continued to play with her, adding another finger and then a third, and instinctively gyrated, pushing further against his hand to multiply the sensation. Then she found a new game, stripping him of his shirt and undoing the zipper of his pants to torment him in the same way. The games didn't last long after that as they climaxed together and then rose to the peak again. "This time," he managed to gasp out, taking Rogue's hands from him, "This time I wanna be inside you." She nodded heartily in agreement, looking him over with hungry eyes. "Hurry," was all she whispered, hands coming back up to grip his strong shoulders as an involuntary shiver seized her again. Rogue captured his lips this time, they pulled each other closer and she guided him to her.

Then with one thrust, he was inside her and the spiral began again- both gasping and moaning and writhing. He had her pinned against the wall, one hand trapping her there while the other was around her waist as he stroked deep inside her, withdrawing then thrusting again in an endless tease. But it was so good. Their eyes were locked on each other's but as she neared orgasm again hers fluttered shut once more, head tilted back and face flushed. She felt the arm behind her move to her waist and the other raised to her face in a gentle caress. Then one finger traced her swollen lips and her tongue flickered out to catch the melting ice. Hearing him catch his breath, Rogue drew the finger deeper into her mouth, sucking at it like any other popsicle. His breathing increased rapidly and she felt him tense as he thrust into her one last time with a soft groan, spilling his icy fluids deep inside her. She moaned, ending in a keening cry, head falling further back, and his finger slipping out of her mouth to trail down her neck, which was bared to him.

Rogue felt her knees weaken and her whole body went limp as the release flooded through her, only supported now by Bobby as he relaxed against her, face pressed to that spot where her neck met her shoulder. Both were breathing hard, still joined, slowly coming back to reality. The heavy sound of footsteps around the corner made them perk up, however. Grinning lazily, mischievously, Bobby dropped another kiss on her lips before pulling back, giving them both room to fix their clothes and Rogue to fix her hair too. Still panting slightly, she leaned into him as he pulled her back against him for support while they walked down the hall, nodding calmly to Kitty, Jubilee, and Amara who were going in for their daily training session. The only real proof of what they did was that sparkle in Bobby's eyes, their breathlessness, and her flushed face- but the trio looked at them oddly as they continued on and they burst into laughter. Sighing, she rested her head on her lovers' shoulder. 'I could definitely get used to that,' she thought to herself with a wicked grin. 'Especially in the summer when it was hotter out.' Peeking out at his face from under her lashes, she smiled. She could easily learn to love him too.


End file.
